


identity problems

by whichlights



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Identity Issues, King Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Trans Thor (Marvel), not th0rki :// get away from my content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Thor and Loki have a chat.





	identity problems

“Loki, come on,” Thor sighed. 

Loki hummed, and flipped another page in his book, refusing to move off of Thor’s throne. He was sitting in it sideways, using the arm rests as a place to prop up his legs. 

Thor gave a dramatic sigh and sat down on Loki. Loki gave a squawk and pushed him off. “You  _ oaf _ ,” he spluttered, standing up. “ _ This  _ is why we have issues, dammit.”

Thor laughed, standing up and taking his throne back. Loki huffed and, in an amazing feet of balance, sat criss-cross applesauce on the arm rest, continuing to read. Thor was careful not to push him off. 

“‘Ki… ” Thor started. He cleared his throat, and Loki glanced at him. “Yeh?”

“Do you have advice?”

“On what? I have advice on many things. Hacking, stealing, lying-”

“On life,” Thor said, and Loki shut up.

“I do,” he said finally. 

“I just… I don’t know who I want to be. Or if I’m staying true to myself.”

Loki turned around to look at him. “I have two pieces of life advice,” he declared. “For when you don’t feel you know things about yourself.”

“And that is?” Thor asked, already fearing the worst.

“Be a girl, and kiss a boy,” Loki said easily.

“What?”

“Advice number one. Be a girl.” Loki shifted into the form he used primarily for girl days. “Works for me,” he said, shifting back.

“Tried that, didn’t like it,” Thor deadpanned. "Loki, what are you going on about-"

“Doesn't work for everyone. Anyways, next advice. Kiss a boy.”

“Because that works for you too,” Thor teased.

“Of course it does,” Loki sat up straighter, adjusting his position on Thor’s arm rest so he was sitting on his feet. “And I  _ know  _ you’ve done it. I saw you and Bruce the other night.”

Thor blushed, turning away from Loki’s smug expression. “Alright, what was your point?”

“Tada, you’re cured,” he announced. “You’re not a girl and you like kissing boys. That’s two solids about yourself. Identity crisis solved.”

Loki leaped off of Thor’s throne like he was a cat, picking up the book he’d dropped to the ground and walking out the door.

“Thanks, ‘Ki!” Thor yelled after him. He thought about what his brother had said, and smiled a little. For some weird reason, it had worked. “Yah. Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, my marvel sideblog is genderfluid-loki, and Im Love Thor


End file.
